One week of costumer service HELL
by Witch of Erie Knoll
Summary: The InuYasha cast is stuck working for a Pharmacy chain for one week.  Based on the true lives of Pharmacy workers you will never know. OCness
1. Sunday

* * *

Day one of impending hell at CDS/Pharmacy(Costumer Death Service), we find our beloved InuYasha cast stuck in hell of customer service. InuYasha opens the pharmacy at ten am on Sunday morning, awaiting his employees. Sesshomaru, always on time as usual, has been sitting in the waiting area since ten o clock last night.

"Sesshomaru did you go home and sleep last night?" InuYasha asked him as he drank his dunkin doughnuts coffee.

"No," Sesshomaru replied, storing his coat into one of the cabinets. "Isn't this a 24 hour CDS?"

"The store is 24 hours not the pharmacy," replied InuYasha stuffing his face with a cinnamon raisin bagel.

"Dammit then why did Naraku make me stay here last night!" Sesshomaru roared as he pulled out Toukijin and ran down the baby care aisle 12.

"Was that Sesshomaru running down baby care," asked Koga as he and Jaken started to clock in on the registers.

"Your late," InuYasha said as he went over to drop off to help and elderly gentleman.

"Hey I don't see Shippo here yet," Koga muttered as he put on his white, amoxicillin stained lab coat. "So we aren't that late."

"Hey InuYasha sorry I'm late," Shippo said cheerfully as he entered the Pharmacy.

"Not surprise, now get to work," InuYasha grumbled as he walked away from drop off "Two hundred brand Percocet 5/325. What are we the candy shop!"

"That and its birth control day!" Koga sang as he walked towards birth control, black baskets in hand. Sesshomaru chose to return that minuet.

"Wouldn't you know that asshole left two hours ago!" Sesshomaru growled taking his place in front of the cash register. "After he made me alphabetize the candy in front of the counter, dust the glucose meters, and re face the vitamins. Do you think he would give me a raise."

"Milord would you like me to smite him with my staff of the two heads," Jaken asked from behind the production counter.

"That might be a lovely image watching Naraku trying to out run you," Sesshomaru replied sarcastically. "However, you may be distracted by the cookies in aisle 14. Besides this Sesshomaru will pay him back on his own time."

The next hour was spent dealing with costumers, counting out drugs, mostly control pain medication plus a few anti depressants, and a shit load of birth control. Then a rumbling of stomach was heard.

"Shippo we have only been here an hour," InuYasha groaned.

"I can't help it," Shippo whined. "I'm a growing boy."

"I could go for Chinese," Koga replied.

"No food until my queue is clear!" InuYasha roared, as he wiped the bagel crumbs from his face.

"Who died and made you boss!" Sesshomaru snapped back.

"Who ever the pharmacist before me duh," InuYasha replied. "I think his name was Totosai, he had a cow."

"Are you sure we are related," Sesshomaru growled.

"That's it I need a smoke break," InuYasha sighed, and headed out the back door to go smoke by the loading dock. "Don't burn the pharmacy while I'm out there."

"Jaken you bring the gas can?" Koga asked.

"I would never destroy the place I work," Jaken squeaked. "It is totally unreasonable!"

"But I would," Sesshomaru replied, as he turned to help a little old lady at the drive thru.

"That's it!" Shippo cried, as he grabbed his wallet. "I need food. I'll be a t the pretzel place next store."

"What do you mean they don't make an ibuprofen 600 over the counter!" the lady in drive squawked, while spitting small balls of denture cream at Sesshomaru.

"Mama that strength is prescription only," Sesshomaru replied trying to remain calm, his right eye twitching.

"Well then write me a prescription for it!" she squawked.

"Mama I'm not a doctor therefore I can not write a prescription for you," Sesshomaru hissed through his gritted teeth, as he reached inside to grip Toukijin. "Besides I don't think you are in real pain."

"Well get a real job!" the lady screamed and threw her dentures at Sesshomaru.

"That's it!" Sesshomaru growled as he went out the drive thru window.

"Jaken it's your turn to clean up the blood splatter and I'll go get InuYasha," Koga sighed, heading out the back door to see InuYasha sitting on a crate smoking. Poking his head out the door, Koga speaks to InuYasha. "Wintergreens is on line 2 for a copy. Also your brother killed another costumer in drive thru."

"Oh great," InuYasha sighed., as he put out his cigarettes. "I'm glad I won't be in tomorrow once Princess Kaguya gets a hold of that tape."

"Damn you," Koga sighed, as they headed back into the pharmacy to see Sesshomaru washing his hands in the sink, Jaken cleaning the blood off the drive, and Shippo eating a pretzel dog.

"Go store supply some air fresheners," InuYasha ordered Koga as he headed towards the phone. "I can't stand the smell of acid melted."

"Sure," Koga replied leaving the pharmacy.

"Pharmacist," InuYasha said as he sat down on his chair. "Do you have the prescription number?"

"Hey mutt face cherry blossom or pine forest?" Koga scream from a couple aisles away.

"I'm on the phone," InuYasha hissed back, covering the receiver with his hand.

"Cherry blossom it is!" Koga replied coming back into the pharmacy. The day slows down and four o clock comes, well more like 3:50 and Shippo runs out the door.

"Hey I still have ten minuets on you!" InuYasha growled.

"It's 4ish, and we are just sitting around," Shippo said cheerfully as she continued to clock out. "Besides I'm seeing my Kimmie tonight! So bye guys!"

"Shippo! SHIPPO!" InuYasha called after him. "That brat!"

"Where Shippo go?" Sesshomaru asked as he came back from the bathroom.

"Said it was close enough to four and left," replied Koga who was looking at this week's sale ad.

"Figures," Sesshomaru said as he walked towards the fridge and hit's the low hanging pick up sign. "Ow, who moved that sign down again!"

"Naraku," InuYasha replied as he paid his bills, making Jaken lick the stamps and envelopes.

"That's it," Sesshomaru growled as he picked up the phone to page. "This is you Lord and Master Sesshomaru! Manager get you ass to pharmacy NOW!" InuYasha sent him a look of displeasure. "I apologies to all costumers who heard that, now please leave. Now!"

"Sesshomaru," Kagura screamed as she walked down the aisle towards the pharmacy. "What did I tell you about your pages!"

"I don't remember because I just whacked my head on the sign!" Sesshomaru lashed back. "This is workman's comp, and I want brand Percocet! My brain is scrambled! Brain damage! It's probly irreversible too! My brain is bleeding! Kill me!!!

"If anyone is brain damage here it's me!" Koga screamed. "Stop using my excuse I use to make Miroku stop talking to me! Cheater!"

"Okay so then what do I have then," Sesshomaru asked, crossing his arms.

"That disease where you scream out random things," Koga replied flipping the ad page. "Oh look Paper towels are on sale. It would explain you rude page."

"Works for me," Sesshomaru replied. "Now pass me one of those work man's comp form bitch fucker. Dammit. Asshole. Motherfucker."

"Enough!" Kagura screeched. "I only have an hour left with you dicks. Now behave!"

The next hour went by uneventful. Jaken snuck out half an hour early, and Sesshomaru and Koga ran from the store as 6pm hit. InuYasha sighed as he waited for Kagura to come and collect the cash drawer. Just another Sunday at CDS/Pharmacy.


	2. Monday

So me and my friend pookie finally got together again to bring you chapter 2 of our crazy little fic, that is loosely based on our job and InuYasha. Please enjoy the show and if you can guess what character I am you get a cookie! Enjoy!

* * *

Day two of hell for the workers of CDS/Pharmacy. Monday morning finds Myoga trying to open the pharmacy gate at 7:50am. He gives up after awhile and sneaks in the side crack of the gate. Miroku comes in at 8:10am talking on his cell phone to one of his endeavors from the weekend.

"Come on sweet heart you know you're the only one," Miroku whined into the cell phone. He looked over to Myoga who slid the keys under the gate, and Miroku proceeded to unlock the gate. "Fine fine I'll pay for the plan B………Of course I'll pay for it………..I'm sorry I am just really short on money this week…………just come thru Drive thru for the pill okay……….Look just ask for me and I'll slide it out to you okay? Okay love you too bye."

"Female problems?" Myoga asks as he boots up the computer.

"Only for two more days," Miroku replied as he started putting his coat and lunch away. "I have another one waiting for me."

"You use protection right," Myoga asked as he looked at the Queue. "Only 5 in the queue."

"Good then it can wait till Sango comes in," Miroku replied, as he started to put on his lab coat. "As for the protection it's all on the girl. She either takes the pill or prays she doesn't pop one out."

"You say that now but wait till the child support bills come in," Myoga replied as he started stuffing his face with his flat bread and milk.

"I'm not worried," Miroku replied as he started to look through some papers. Then he picked up the phone and started shaking his right ankle as he stood there. "Hey is Stephanie there?…..hey love…oh you can't talk right now? …….Alright see ya at home."

Sango huffs as she walks in at 8:50am, after clocking in on the register she hangs her coat up. Heading to the production screen, she sent Miroku a glare as he was making another call.

"Not busy today?" she asked as she opened the queue screen. "Holy shit a page and a half, what the hell have you guys been doing? Am I the only one who does work around here?"

Sango puts on her script filling face on as she ran around the pharmacy filling scripts as quick as she could. Miroku helped none as he flirted with costumers dropping of narcotic scripts. Sesshomaru comes in at 9:30 am, clocks in and starts putting on his lab coat, watching Sango run around.

"Start counting," Sango said as she glared at Miroku more. Myoga had a pile of baskets full of scripts to verify out, but he was currently still occupied with eating. "And you start verifying!"

"Yes ma'am," Sesshomaru replied, as he dodged the bottles of drugs being thrown at him by Sango who was trying to clear out the queue as quick as possible. "Do you like traveling at in human speeds?"

"Dude I'm f-ing superwoman!" Sango replied as she started to help him count as she had pulled all the drugs that needed to be filled. "Let's see who we have lined up for today. Miroku 8 to 4, me 9 to 5 Sessabockers 10 to 5. Shippo 11 to 7 then Koga 2 to 10. Bringing up the rear is Kagome 4 to 10 and Grandpa 5 to 10. Not bad, InuYasha didn't mess up the schedule today everything should run smoothly."

"I'm going to the bathroom," Miroku replied half way to the bathroom.

"Does he work?" Sango growled.

"Course not," Sesshomaru replied. "That would imply him getting off the phone or stop flirting with the narc heads."

"Drive thru," Sango said as she picked up a basket full of drugs to be put away. Sesshomaru trudged over to the drive thru window and slowly opened the window.

"Can I help you?" he asked a woman in a white sedan.

"Pick up for Kikyo Soy," she replied while putting on her lip stick. Sesshomaru began to search the bins for her prescription, and found nothing. Looked in the computer and found nothing. Then he checks her central profile and came up empty.

"Ma'am I have nothing for you," Sesshomaru told her. "Was the doctor supposed to call something in?"

"Called in earlier and the girl told me there was something here!" she snapped while her lips stick moved on to her cheek as she snapped her head to face Sesshomaru.

"When did you call?" he asked her.

"Earlier this morning!" she screamed.

"Ma'am only guys were working this morning," Sesshomaru sighed.

"Well somebody said there was a cream for me," she huffed.

"The last thing I have for you was a shampoo from last week," Sesshomaru replied, trying not to snap her head off.

"Well then fill that then!" she demanded.

"You picked that up last week," Sesshomaru replied, trying to remain calm, but was failing on all home fronts.

"Well I'm not leaving without something!" she screamed hurting Sesshomaru's ears. The man behind her parked in a red ford truck gets out and walks to her car window.

"Yo bitch what's the problem?" he asked her. Myoga proceeded to come over to the window at this point.

"We don't have anything for you here," Myoga told her as he closed the window. She peeled out of the drive thru after that. "I hate these customers!"

"Can I kill something," Sesshomaru asked as his eyebrow twitched, as Shippo walked in.

"No," Myoga replied going back to his desk. "Jaken isn't here to clean up the blood shed."

"Oh but you are," he huffed as he helped the next person in drive thru, which the line was now wrapped around the building.

"So what are we getting for lunch today?" Shippo asked as Miroku finally returned from the bathroom and went to make another phone call..

"It's only 11," Myoga replied, as he continued to check out scripts.

"And Hang Wah is open!" he replied happily, as Sesshomaru slammed the window shut. "Bad day?"

"You think?!" he growled as he leaned against the counter separating him from Shippo.

"Sango you want anything from Hang Wah?" Shippo asked as noon time rolled around.

"They don't have what I want," Sango replied

"Sure they do," Sesshomaru said holding up the kids menu. "She's right on here."

"Sesshomaru you freak," laughed Sango.

"Guys I don't get it?" Shippo replied, as he threw questioning stares at his coworkers.

"You will when you are older" Sango replied as she walked away.

"Hey he's old enough to be on the kids menu too!" Sesshomaru replied, as he turned to help another costumer.

"I still don't get it," he replied.

"You guys need to understand Shippo speaks two languages, math and food," Myoga replied, as he turned to Shippo. "010101 Cheese steak chicken Marsalis."

"More like 01010 Pythagoras theorem Hoagie cheese fries 0101 triangle."

"Oh I get it," Shippo replied. "Hey that's not nice, just because we aren't old like you guys!"

Everyone except Shippo drops to the floor with sweat drops over their head.

"You mean you actually understood that entire conversation?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Shippo replied nodding his head. "And you guys are so mean. That's age discrimination."

They were then struck with the busy stick until 1:30 when things slowed down a bit and Miroku returned from his bathroom trip.

"Ooo Hottie in Aisle 9," Sango said as she took a glimpse at a cute girl facing the first aid aisle. Miroku goes over to look and stares openly at the girl.

"Miroku," Sesshomaru smirked. "You're taking too long stop staring."

The girl then turned around, looked at Miroku and ran away. Miroku shrugged and returned to the drop off area with the phone in hand. Leaning on the desk he started wiggling his foot and talking to some random girl as Sango shot daggers at her back.

"So back to food," Shippo whined, distracting them from Miroku.

"Should we wait for Koga," Sango asked glancing at the clock. "He should be here in a few minuets."

"Call his cell phone then," Shippo huffed.

"Why bother," Sesshomaru snorted. "You know he never answers."

"Fine," Shippo sighed, as he continued to stare at the menu. At 2pm on the dot Koga strolled up to the pharmacy.

"Hey Koga," Miroku said, as he finally noticed him.

"Yo," he replied as he walked back and clocked in.

"Are you ordering food?" Shippo asked as soon as he turned around/

"Just ate," Koga replied putting on his lab, everyone else glares daggers at Sango.

"Hey," Sango mumbled as she walked into the backroom. Shippo ran to the phone to order as quickly as he could.

"Dare I ask?" Koga asked Sesshomaru.

"Give you one guess where they are ordering from," Sesshomaru stated as he leaned over the counter.

"Let me guess, Hang Wah?" Koga laughed.

"Ding ding!" Sesshomaru said in an over exaggerated happy voice. "We have a winner! Give the boy a brand new CDS prescription bag!"

"Ha ha," Koga snorted as he walked away black baskets in hand and started grabbing drugs/

For the next two hours things remain calm until the food arrives. The staff starts shoveling food in their mouths and rotating turns to help costumers, Miroku somehow getting out of helping costumers. Our staff was still swamped as four o'clock came around and at four on the dot Miroku waved his goodbye.

"Bye guys," Miroku said as he walked towards the exit. "Hope things get better."

"Was that Miroku speed walking out to his car," Kagome asked as she began to clock in.

"More like sprinting," Sesshomaru growled, as he turned back to his line of costumers.

"Yes he did his infamous line of," Sango started the cleared her throat and start talking like Miroku. "'Bye guys hope it gets better, Heehee' line. Then ran out of here fast as possible."

"Don't forget he stood over there and did this all day," Koga said as he picked up the phone and started wiggling his foot. "Dad blah blah blah Stephanie blah blah sex getting laid I'm a whore…"

"Guys," Shippo interrupted. "That's not nice. What do you say about me when I'm not here?"

"Uhh nothing," Sango replied as Koga and Sesshomaru exchange looks of laughter. "Oh look drive thru!"

"On it." Koga replied hanging up the phone. Shippo looked at Sango.

"What do you say about me?" Shippo asked ready to cry. Sango was then saved as a woman in drive thru rolled down her window and started cooing like a pigeon.

"Coo coo don't blame the pretty lady coo coo," she cooed then proceeded to drive away. Koga shut the window and slowly walked away.

"Well that was odd," Sango remarked as Grandpa came in.

"Yo how ya doing," Grandpa said as he walked in shades still on.

"Actually it wasn't as odd as yesterday," Koga replied as he pulled out a piece of paper from his lab coat pocket. "Yesterday that lady handed me this."

"Seven days?" Sango read once she snatched the paper from Koga's hand. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I donno as long as it happens when I'm not here," Koga replied, as he glanced at the schedule. "Yes! I'm off Saturday!"

"And we're off the clock now," Sesshomaru stated as he and Sango raced to clock out and run out of the store.

"They left me," Koga pouted.

"You'll see em later Koga-pants," Kagome replied.

"Dude," Koga looked down at his lab coat. "I don't wear pants."

"You mean you aren't wearing pants," Grandpa corrected.

"If I hit him before the nights over not my fault," Koga sighed as Grandpa called insurance companies and cleaned up Miroku's mess on drop off.

"And I'm just going to laugh," Kagome replied as she went to the front to help a costumer. Around nine o'clock they where sitting in the back just staring at each other when Rin came back to pull one of the drawers.

"What are you guys doing?" Rin asked, drawer in hand.

"Being bored," Koga sighed as Grandpa pulled out his laptop.

"Well have fun with that," Rin said as she started to walk away then turned back around. "Hey Myoga since you guys are slow mind if I take two drawers?"

"Go for it," Myoga replied as he started watching clips from grandpa's computer.

"So about that girl from the other day," Kagome said to Koga.

"Which girl," Koga asked as he kept refreshing the queue waiting for new scripts.

"The one that gave you her number," she replied, sitting on the stool next to him. "Did you call her yet?"

"No," Koga replied, not looking at her.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"Because I gave her my number so she can call me," Koga muttered.

"Let's talk about what you are going to say when you call her," she stated, not giving up.

"Why does any of that matter?" Koga asked, facing her with a questioning stare in his face.

"Because you need to go out with her then start dating and have nerdy hairy babies," she replied straight face as Koga dropped his jaw.

"Myoga can I leave early?" Koga squeaked. Myoga barley started to say yes before Koga was out the door.

"What got into him?" Rin asked bringing back one of the drawers and taking another.

"Hairy nerdy babies apparently," Grandpa replied, receiving blank stares from Rin and Myoga.

"Okay Rin just take all the drawers and we shall slowly exit never to be heard from again," Myoga told her, as he hopped over to drive thru and locked it up.

"Sounds good to us," Grandpa and Kagome replied unison. They all ran out leaving Rin alone to count the drawers, and find a piece of paper with the words '6 days' written a crossed it. End day 2 of costumer service hell.

* * *

As always reviews are welcomed and appreciated!


	3. Tuesday

Welcome back to our fic of making fun of your job with InuYasha characters. Of Course Pookey quit to work as a tech at another store, but that is besides the point. Or is it? gets kicked in shins Okay okay! Moving on with life. Thank you toour reviewers Kunoichi of the Night and waterrain. Now onto day three!

* * *

Day three of costumer hell, we find InuYasha walking thru the store to unlock the pharmacy. He stops to stare at the metal and Plexiglas-gate with red words spray painted on it. Naraku comes out of nowhere to stand behind InuYasha.

"Who did it?" Naraku asked, giving InuYasha a slight heart attack. "I want to know who wrote five days in red spray paint across my pharmacy gate!"

"How the hell am I suppose to know," InuYasha bitched back. "I just got in! I'm going to go have a cigarette."

"But you just got in!" Naraku called after him. "Get back here and unlock this pharmacy!"

"NO!" InuYasha called from the front of the store.

"What's happing in five days?" Miroku asked, as he walked towards the gate.

"That's what you are going to find out and tell me!" Naraku huffed.

"Can't you just ask the person who wrote it?" Miroku asked while touching the gate to see if the paint was still wet and accidentally setting off the pharmacy alarm.

"I hate you," Naraku grumbled as he walked away. "Also the tape is blank around the time the incident happened."

"Who set off the alarm?" InuYasha asked as he came back from his smoke break.

"Naraku of course," Miroku replied, while checking his phone for messages. "He threw his AIM gun at it, and then walked away."

"Figures," InuYasha sighed as he turned off the alarm and opened the gate. "I have to call the alarm company now!"

"Have fun," Miroku replied, as he put his coat away and went to drop off to use the phone/. A hour later Sango walked in to a red faced InuYasha and Miroku promising some girl she didn't have to bare his child, just sleep with him.

"What the hell did I miss?" Sango asked as she put her things away and walked over to production. "Holy shit did you guys do nothing in the hour since you've been here?"

"I've been on the phone for an hour trying to get the alarm company not to send the cops out!" InuYasha screamed, making three costumers run out of the store. "The cops just freaking left! I'm going to go have a cigarette now!"

Sango does her superwoman act again while Miroku flirts with a couple of customers and makes many many phone calls. Soon after InuYasha returns Sesshomaru walks into the pharmacy.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" Miroku replies all happy and perky, earning him a glare from Sesshomaru. "Don't you know what a smile is?"

"No," he grumbled as he stood in front of the cash register.

"Okay how about being perky?" Miroku asked in a sunshine voice.

"I tried to be perky once," Sesshomaru replied in a mono toned voice/. "It hurt worst then the fires of hell. So I stick to brooding and being angry. Of course being angry is Sango's job so I'll stick to brooding."

"I'm sure you can do angry too," Sango replied throwing drug bottles onto the production desk. "Just not as well as me."

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru replied, cocking an eyebrow at Sango. Then he turned and picked up the middle cash register and threw it onto the ground. "Fucking goddamn bitch! You don't pay me enough to deal with the denture cream lunatics that come into here! I'm gonna quit and go work at giant you assholes! I can't deal with you people anymore!"

Sesshomaru takes a deep breath and smooth his hair back into place and his eyes go from red back to their original golden color. They stare at him jaws dropped as Naraku walks by the pharmacy and shakes his head before walking away. He knew better than to ask why his store was suddenly devoid of costumers.

"So how did you guys like my impression of being angry?" Sesshomaru asked, as they fell to the floor.

"Fine I'll do my silent mocking," Sango replied, wiggling her foot.

"Why must you make fun of Miroku," InuYasha sighed, while sipping his coffee.

"Because it's easy, fun, and he's not paying attention to anything besides the phone, so he'll never know," Sesshomaru informed him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Miroku asked, as he hung up the phone.

"Prozac," Sango said as she went to fill more prescriptions.

"What happened to the cash register?" Miroku asked.

"It was the conversation starter about the Prozac," Sesshomaru grunted as he turned to help customer at the counter.

"I'm confused," Miroku stated, as stared at InuYasha.

"Don't ask," InuYasha replied through his gritted teeth. "I need a smoke break."

Meanwhile out back of the store where InuYasha enjoys his cigarettes. Koga was sticking double sided tape to a no smoking sign. Slapping it on the wall, he ran just as InuYasha walked out. Sticking a cigarette in his mouth he was lighting the lighter when he noticed the sign.

"Who put that shit up!" he growled snapping his cigarette in half. Storming back inside the store, and headed up front towards the cowering cashier. "Where's Naraku?!"

"He's not in today," he replied hiding behind the counter. "But I can get Ayame for you."

"Then go get her!" InuYasha roared, as the cashier ran to the office door. After knocking for a bit, Ayame came downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked InuYasha.

"Who the hell put a no smoking sign in the back?!" InuYasha began his rant. While back in the pharmacy, Koga was talking to Sesshomaru via the drive thru.

"So if he's pissed I didn't do it," Koga informed him. "Got it?"

"Fine," Sesshomaru replied. "I'm just glad I'm not the one who has to deal with him tonight. Why couldn't you wait till your day off to pull this stunt?"

"Cause I couldn't wait, duh," Koga replied, revving up his engine. "See ya in an hour or so."

"Whatever," Sesshomaru sighed, as he closed the window, after Koga's peel out. InuYasha came storming into the pharmacy, sign in hand.

"Who puts up a no smoking sign with double sided tape!" he screamed, throwing the sign onto the floor, and repeatedly stomping on it for a few minuets. "Now I am going to actually have my cigarette."

"And they say I torture Miroku," Sango commented, as she started to count pills. "But Koga takes the cake in torture."

"More like stupid pranks," Sesshomaru muttered as he started dusting, then let out a huge sneeze. "Do you people ever clean around here!!"

"Nope," Miroku replied, as he grabbed the AIM gun to do in stock counts.

The next hour went by slowly as Koga finally came in to work. He went to clock in and noticed the register was broken. Pointing at the register while he was gapping at the register plopped on the counter held together with electrical tape.

"We know it's broken," Sango replied, when she noticed him gapping.

"Do you guys know the register is broken?" Koga asked, earning him a sweat drop from everyone, except Miroku who was busy flirting with a customer.

"No we didn't but thank you for noticing," Sesshomaru said, Sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"No seriously, I think it's broken," Koga said while poking the register. "See it's got tape all over it and its keys are swept under that rug over there."

"Thank you captain obvious," InuYasha muttered from behind his computer screen.

"So what happened to it?" Koga asked, as he slipped his lab coat on.

"Random moment of rage," Sesshomaru replied, as flash back waves roll out. Sesshomaru is sitting on a therapist couch glaring at a therapist.

"I see you have anger problems," Kanna informed him as he jumped off the couch.

"I don't know what you're talking about?!" he growled, throwing a couch cushion at her. "Father loved him best!"

"I see, so you are mad about your father sacrificing his life for your younger brother," Kanna said..

"Half! He's my half brother! We share the same father that's it so don't put him and me in the same category!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"I think I know what the problem is you have unresolved anger issues with your father. That said you bill comes to 10,000 yen, we except cash and checks." Kanna said as she pushed Sesshomaru toward the door.

End Flashback

"I hate you," Sesshomaru muttered, as he glared at InuYasha.

"Right," Koga laughed, as he turned to Sango. "Don't ask."

"I wasn't," Sango informed him, tossing a bottle of Prozac at him.

"Why Prozac?" he asked her.

"What is it with you people and Prozac?!?" Miroku huffed.

"It's the drug of the day," InuYasha replied.

"The drug of the day?" Koga asked.

"The drug of the day," InuYasha said.

"The drug of the day," Koga repeated.

…Five hours later.

"Jaken when did you and Kagome get here?" Koga asked, two minuets after him and InuYasha stopped the back and forth drug of the day/

"Three hours ago," Jaken replied. "When I came in you two where still repeating each other, and Sango and Sesshomaru ran screaming out of the pharmacy."

"Really, its eight o'clock already," Koga replied, then looked towards the decapitated cash register. "Hey Kagome look the cash register is broken."

"What the hell did you do to it?" Kagome asked him, as Koga went to poke the register with a Valtrex pen. "Stop poking it with the pen, it doesn't have herpes."

"I know, but it be weird if it did," Koga replied, walking around back to the production area, stepping on a mangled sign. "Who stomped on my sign?"

"That was you?!" InuYasha asked, snapping his head away from the computer.

"Uh, look at the time!" Koga said, as he jumped out the drive thru window and started running.

"I'll get that idiot Thursday," InuYasha muttered as Koga popped his head back in the window.

"Can somebody clock me out?" Koga asked, as InuYasha threw a counting tray at him. Koga ducked and popped back up. "You dropped something."

"Well your mom dropped you on your head as a baby!" InuYasha screamed as he chased Koga away from the window with a purple Sharpe. Koga then opened up the back door to the pharmacy.

"At least my mom didn't scream put him back in after I was born," Koga said speedily, then closed the door, as InuYasha threw a spatula at him. He opens the door back up and stared at the spatula sticking out of the door. "You kill the door! You bastard!"

"What did the door do to you," Kagome asked, as Koga sneaked back in clocked out and jumped back out the window.

"It chose to protect him," InuYasha mumbled, as Naraku came back to the pharmacy.

"I'm writing him up for jumping out the window," Naraku informed them. "Twice."

"Don't care," InuYasha replied, as he struggled to get the spatula out of the door.

"Also that door is coming out of your check," he replied, turning to leave.

"I'll kill him!" InuYasha screamed as Kagome and Jaken held him back. Naraku was obvious to the danger as Rin ran up and down the aisles knocking things off the shelves.

"I quit!" Rin screamed as she ran up another aisle. "Screw you CDS! I got a freaking teacher position! Take that bitches!"

"I'm not cleaning that up," Naraku stated as he turned back to the pharmacy, which was know mysteriously all locked up and the staff missing. "Where did they go?"


End file.
